Quality Time
by AncientKyuubi
Summary: What happens when Naruto's quality time training with his Dad becomes a bit hotter than expected? MinaNaru Oneshot WARNING! Incest, Yaoi, Lemon rated M for a reason! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Hi everyone! AncientKyuubi here with my first yaoi lemon oneshot.. Wow, that's a lot of firsts all at once! I hope you enjoy! I didn't have a beta reader on this so please bear with me on this. I don't think there are too many mistakes but I appologise if there are.

**I dedicate this story to MinaNaru4ever. Without his encouragement I might not ever have written this. Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

**WARNING! This story is a MinaNaru. It contains incest yaoi and a lemon! DO NOT FLAME ME JUST BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO IGNORE MY WARNINGS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No profit is being gained from this story.

* * *

Minato Namikaze tidied up his desk to leave the office for the day. Despite the distraught genin complaining about the missions he was getting, and that Rat in the secretary's desk fiasco, the day had been quite easy.

He put away the last on his things when Naruto entered his office. He smiled at his son. It was always nice when Naruto came for a visit. It always brightened up his day.

"Hey, Dad." Naruto greeted approaching his father with his usual bright smile. "Done already?"

"Hello Naruto. Yes, today was surprisingly short and easy." Minato stood and grabbed his coat. "I was just about to head home."

"Would you maybe come train with me? You've been so busy lately we haven't had any time together. Besides Most everyone else is busy right now." Naruto looked at him with his bright hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to train with you Naruto. Which training ground do you prefer?" Minato felt a bit guilty about not spending enough time with Naruto. He knew that Naruto didn't hold it against him, being the Hokage was a time consuming job after all, but he still wished he had more time for his son.

Naruto eagerly beckoned Minato to follow him. Minato smiled lovingly at his precious son and followed without a word. He walked briskly behind Naruto, unable to take his eyes off of him. For a while Minato had been nursing a deep crush for his sixteen year old son. He knew it was immoral, wrong, and, to a lot of people, deemed disgusting, but Minato couldn't bring himself to care that much. It wasn't hurting anyone so why should it be anyone else's business?

His eyes followed Naruto. He had grown into such a handsome young man. He pined for Naruto when he went away with his old Mentor, Jiraiya, for two years to train. He really wasn't too sure why Jiraiya had insisted on taking Naruto to train. If it was the Rasengan he was wanting Naruto to learn Minato could have done that fine. Heck he was the one who _invented_ the technique. Who better to teach it than _him_? As soon as Naruto returned he nearly smothered him. Jiraiya had to rescue him from his admittedly overenthusiastic greeting. But Naruto just smiled that beautiful bright smile and told Minato he had missed him.

That day Minato started to realize that his crush might not just be a crush but full blown love. He always had to restrain himself from kissing Naruto silly when he got close and the sight of Naruto in nothing but a towel slung around his hips always got him hard. And he'd seen it quite a few times.

They approached the training ground and Naruto bolted ahead in excitement. Minato calmly entered the training ground and followed Naruto into a very secluded spot deep in the woods. The seclusion made Minato very self-conscious. He was completely alone with Naruto and all of a sudden he was very glad he put on clean underwear that morning.

They both assumed fighting stances. Naruto charged his father swinging a one-two punch at Minato who ducked and hopped away. Naruto followed throwing punches that were quickly dodged or blocked. Finally Minato went on the offensive throwing a kick at Naruto's midsection. It hit but greatly to Minato's ire, though admittedly his pride as well, the Naruto he hit poofed away in smoke. He had been fighting a shadow clone.

He was quickly assaulted by Naruto again who took to throwing lower blows, aiming for his stomach and sides and occasionally aiming a kick at him legs in an attempt to destabilize Minato. A hit almost landed on Minato's side but he was able to deflect and land a hard punch on his son's jaw. Poof. Another clone. Minato's eye twitched. He had almost forgotten about Naruto's proficiency at shadow clones. The S-rank jutsu had quickly become Naruto's best technique.

Minato quickly found himself engaged in fast combat by Naruto again. This time the volleys came quicker and more precise. They were harder to dodge and Minato felt himself start to tire. He recognized now what Naruto was trying to do. He was using his shadow clones as scapegoats to size up Minato's abilities to discover a weakness. At the same time he was tiring Minato out while holding his own energy for later in order to make it aesier to make the older man easier to take down. It was a great strategy, however Minato was the Yondaime for a reason. He landed a hit to the head and like he had predicted it was a clone.

Minato didn't wait around for the next clone to reveal itself. He quickly discovered the hiding places of the clones and found the real Naruto. He dispatched each clone quickly with a thrown kunai and waited for the real Naruto to show himself. Minato held his kunai in a defensive stance.

"You're clones are gone, Naruto" He called out to his son who had concealed himself in a nearby tree. "It was a good strategy but you'll have to face me yourself now!"

"Heh, pretty good Dad!" Naruto landed in the clearing in front of Minato holding a kunai of his own. This time it was Minato's turn to make a first move. He shot forward with amazing speed, not quite the Flying Thunder God Technique but fast nonetheless. Naruto blocked the blow and leapt overhead, landed behind Minato and continued the onslaught of blows. Minato dodged and blocked with the skills that earned him his title as Hokage.

Naruto jumped far back and threw several shruken and Kunai at him. Minato took advantage of the disarmed state of Naruto. He had discreetly planted his special Kunai around the clearing when he dispatched Naruto's hidden clones. In a flash of yellow Naruto found himself with his hands pinned to a tree above his head by Minato with a kunai to his throat. They were both breathing heavily and sweating from the exertion.

"No.. Fair.. Dad…" Naruto panted, clearly worn out.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Minato leaned forward until his face was next to Naruto's ear. "We never said special techniques couldn't be used." Minato's breath puffed across Naruto's ear sensually.

Minato noticed Naruto's hair stand on end a bit. His scent wafted into Minato's nose almost pulling a moan from between his lips. '_He smells so nice' _Minato thought. It was musky with sweat from the workout, but he also smelled subtly like mint and aloe. It was intoxicating and before he could stop himself he had leaned forward and licked Naruto's jugular, tasting the salty, sweaty tang of his skin. Naruto shuddered and everything stood on end.

"D-dad? What w-was that?" Naruto stuttered nervously. Minato stoped himself for a second. He wondered what he was doing. He had wanted this for months and now the opportunity presenting itself was perfect. Should he pass it up? Naruto squirmed uncomfortably.

"C-come on Dad. Quit fooling around. Let me go! You're freaking me out!" Minato inhaled deeply, taking in his son's delicious scent. It was decided. He may regret it later but he couldn't allow this moment to slip through his fingers. He drew a long tongue stroke up Naruto's neck, moaning softly in pleasure and causing Naruto to squirm in protest.

"You taste so good Naruto-Kun." He mumbled in Naruto's ear.

"What are you talking about Dad? This is freaking me out, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Forgive me Naruto, I can't restrain myself anymore." Minato yanked Naruto off the tree and forced him to the ground. Naruto found his father straddling him.

Minato gazed into the confused Sapphire orbs. He found himself leaning in closer to Naruto's pink kissable lips, his eyes sliding shut, eagerly anticipating how soft they would be.

"D-dad?" Naruto looked at him in confusion and fearful uncertainty.

"I love you Naruto." Minato's lips claimed the soft, slightly parted ones of his gorgeous son.

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock. His father was kissing him passionately and the strangest part was it felt_ nice_. He had never thought about his father that way and always thought himself to be straight. He had a crush on Sakura Haruno for the longest time, or so he thought at least. This new revelation of his fathers feelings had shaken his world. He admitted that his Dad was an exceedingly handsome man. Sunflower yellow hair, cerulean eyes, and a light calming voice. Yes, a handsome man indeed. He shot back to reality. The feel of Minato's warm lips pressed against his was surprisingly subduing. His heart thudded painfully against his ribs and much to Naruto's embarrassment a tightening in his pants alerted him to a steadily developing erection. Minato's free hand slid up a gently caressed his jaw. Naruto shuddered underneath him. Suddenly, Naruto couldn't find the heart to fight anymore. It felt good, so what the hell?

Minato felt his son shudder under his touch and opened his mouth sliding his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance. It was swiftly given and Minato's tongue dove into the warm recesses of Naruto sweet mouth. He tasted amazing, like dark chocolate with a bit of a miso ramen aftertaste. At least Minato knew what Naruto had for lunch. He decided to venture further and let Naruto's hands go. He moved his hand down to the zipper on Naruto's jacket and unzipped it, then he slid it under his black tank top.

He savored the feel of his son's hard, toned stomach. He was slightly surprised that Naruto hadn't tried to stop him. He broke the kiss and looked down at him. Naruto's eyes were hooded and he was breathing hard. He leanded down once again and gently kissed Naruto's neck.

"Naruto…" Minato whispered. He placed a few more pecks and nips on his neck causing the bulge in Naruto's pants to grow bigger as well eliciting soft pleasured moans from between his lips. Minato's own arousal grew more intense listening to the beautiful noises he had longed to hear. He pulled Naruto's shirt the rest of the up and circled a steadily hardening nipple.

"Dad… Feels good." Naruto mumbled, moaning in pleasure. Minato moved down and took the other one in his mouth and licked and suckled greedily on the hard nub, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. "Ah! Daddy! That's so good!" Naruto seemed to have accepted the advances, but whether that meant his feeling where returned or if it was just the teenage hormones talking was uncertain. Time would tell.

Minato kissed Naruto again and Naruto eagerly returned it. Their tongues battled for dominance. Minato won out and proceed to once again plunder every inch of the hot greedy orifice. Naruto moaned underneath him and Minato decided he wanted unrestricted access to Naruto's body. He broke off and pulled Naruto into a sitting position. Naruto allowed the jacket and shirt to be pulled from his body and watched in fascination as Minato followed suit. Removing his white flame coat, his vest and shirt.

Naruto was mesmerized by the hard flowing muscle and broad shoulders of Minato's torso. His erection had become painful and begged to be released from the confines of his pants and boxers. He groaned in longing, reaching out and running his hand down the gorgeous golden body before him.

Minato sighed at the contact as he took in the sight of his son's beautiful body. Tight lean muscle stretched over his stomach and chest gave him a delicious looking six-pack and proving that Naruto worked out on a daily basis. His cute pick nipples were slightly swollen and one wet from Minato's ministrations. His lips were bruised and slightly parted from use. Thanks to Minato's position he could feel Naruto's hard cock straining against his pants. The boy looked good enough to eat. Minato reached down and gently rubbed the tight bulge, causing Naruto to moan in hot pleasure.

"Want me to play with this now?" Minato purred at Naruto. Eyes hooded in lust, Naruto nodded.

"Make me come Dad.. I need it." Naruto panted.

Minato smirked and slid back. He perched between Naruto's legs and torturously slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants. The erection filled boxers strained to escape the newly created exit. He slowly rubbed through the boxers causing Naruto to sink back down on his back with a moan of intense pleasure.

"Please… Dad… More!" Naruto begged excitedly, arching his back. He attempted to hump into Minato's hand desperate for the sweet friction.

"My little Naru-chan seems needy." Minato teased.

"P-please, Dad… Stop teasing me!" With a smirk Minato rubbed a few more times. Naruto's boxers were becoming patchy with the precum oozing from the tip of his straining cock.

"I suppose I'll be nice this one time." Minato said with a smirk. He pulled the boxers down allowing Naruto's eight thick inches to spring from it's prison.

Naruto gasped as his erection hit open air. Minato looked down at Naruto's hard, precum wet cock and licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around the hot flesh and gave a tight torturous squeeze. A bit of precum spurted from the slit to accompany the cry of pleasure from the smaller blond. He rubbed the organ painfully slowly and savored the small whimpers and moans his Naruto produced. He longed to taste the wet member that throbbed in this hand. He leaned over and licked a stream of precum from the tip. Naruto cried out is pleasure and clutched a handful of grass.

After a few more laps at the tip, Minato took the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck. The pressure nearly made Naruto come. By know Naruto had been reduced to a moaning writhing mess.

"Please, Dad! More!" Naruto begged. He tried thrusting his hips but found that Minato had his hips firmly pressed into the ground. Minato pulled off and licked the head a few times.

"Do you like your Dad sucking your cock, Naruto?" Minato teased.

"Y-yesssssss." Naruto hissed in pleasure. "It's soooo gooooood."

Minato slid back down and took Naruto back in. This time he took him in deeper. He moved his head and sucked hard tasting the delicious sticky fluid that was oozing fast from Naruto's throbbing erection. Naruto's cries and moans were music to Minato's ears and he knew his son wasn't far from release.

"Dad! I'm so close!" Naruto panted. Minato's head bobbed up and down causing hot friction to drive Naruto almost insane. A loud cry escaped Naruto's lips.

"I-I'm gonna come! Daddy! I'm coming!" Naruto cried and arched his back. With a hard throb Naruto released his load into Minato's mouth. Minato sucked and drank up every drop of the warm sticky fluid that flowed out.

Minato pulled off leaving a string of saliva between his mouth and the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a feeble groan. He looked at Minato curiously when he stood and began to remove his own pants. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when Minato's boxers slid down revealing ten glorious inches of hard throbbing cock. He bent down and tugged Naruto's pant's and boxers the rest of the way off. Naruto quickly sat up and before Minato had time to do anything else Naruto pounced. He grabbed onto Minato's hips and took Minato's cock into his mouth as deep as he could and sucked hungrily.

"AAAAH! N-naruto!" Minato grabbed onto Naruto's head and tangled his fingers into hiss sunny golden hair. He briefly noted how silky soft it was before being jerked back to reality by a hard needy suck.

Minato produced gasps and moans as Naruto worked his erection into a hard, throbbing bundle of nerves begging for release. He reveled in the warm softness of Naruto's mouth almost not believing how good Naruto was at this. Perhaps it was just his hungry enthusiasm that made it feel like this wasn't Naruto's first. There was no way to know so Minato didn't dwell on it. He had more pleasurable things to think about. He was just glad that he decided to pick up a bottle of lube on his way to work that morning. Just the thought of Naruto moaning under him and crying his name as he plowed into that tight ass of his almost made him come.

A grind of Naruto's tongue at the underside of his head made his cock throb. Minato's groans escalated and he clutched tightly to Naruto's head. Naruto moved faster and worked his tongue quickly back and forth against the bottom of the hard member. Minato could feel his release rushing on him like a tidal wave. No amount of self stimulation had ever felt this good.

"Naruto! I'm about to come! I'm… AAARGH!"

His semen spurted into Naruto's making him choke a bit as he tried to swallow the huge load. Despite his best efforts he pulled off coughing and a trickle of the liquid ran down Naruto's chin. Minato allowed Naruto a minute to recover before pushing Naruto back down onto the grass. He sensually licked the small dribble of semen of Naruto's lip.

"I hope you had your fun Naruto." Minato smirked and Naruto's Nervous look "because it's my turn again and I can't ignore that hot little ass any longer."

"But Dad! I'm…" Minato cut Naruto off by crushing their lips together again. After a fierce tough wrestling match Minato pulled off and fished the aforementioned bottle of lube out of his pouch.

Naruto eyed the bottle nervously. He wasn't confident that he would like this but he was going to try his best for his Dad. He watched his father unscrew the lid and apply a generous amount to his fingers. He winced as he felt a calloused finger rub the tight ring of muscle coating it with lube. When he felt the finger push past the ring and slide into his tight hole he groaned in discomfort. He squirmed as he got used to the sensation. A moan escaped his lips as a second finger wiggled in to join the first and scissored around, stretching him. Three fingers made Naruto groan in slight pain, but it turned into gasps of pleasure soon enough.

Minato removed his fingers much to the disappointment of Naruto who wiggled with the loss, feeling empty. He lubed up his erection and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Minato eased himself passed the ring of muscle until he was buried up to the root in Naruto's heavenly warm tight ass. He allowed Naruto to adjust to his large size until Naruto started rocking his hips giving Minato the sign he needed to proceed.

Minato pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Naruto hitting his prostate dead on. Naruto cried out in pure ecstasy. He had never felt anything like this before. It was almost overloading Naruto's senses. Minato bent over Naruto shoving his tongue into his panting mouth and ravaging the orifice. Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around his Dad's shoulders and held on for dear life. Nails scraped across Minato's spine making him groan into the kiss. Minato rode Naruto faster and harder becoming more excited with every thrust and every delicious noise that escaped Naruto's lips.

Naruto held Minato tightly chanting his name in the ecstasy they shared. Minato rode Naruto as hard as he could panting his son's name as he felt his orgasm come on hard and fast. With a few more hard thrusts Minato shoved as far into Naruto as he could eliciting a scream of pleasure from Naruto. Minato groaned as Naruto clenched around his throbbing cock and came, spraying them both with hot sticky cum.

Minato clutched tightly onto Naruto as they both recovered from the hard orgasm. Minato pulled away and looked into Naruto's clouded eyes. He leaned in and kissed him passionately. Naruto happily returned the kiss feeling closer to Minato than anyone.

"I love you Naruto." Minato mumbled after the kiss broke.

"I love you too Dad." Naruto smiled tiredly at his father.

Minato pulled out of Naruto and stood. He cleaned them up and helped Naruto stand. Naruto had a hard time standing for a minute but managed eventually. The two men dressed and gathered their things and made their way home. Naruto took Minato's hand and laced their fingers together. Minato looked down at his precious person and smiled. Today had been a good day.

* * *

I hope it was enjoyable! If I get enough requests I may write a sequal oneshot. I hope the dialoge wasn't too cheesy or annoying or anything. There were a few parts that I had trouble with but I hope It didn't show too badly.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell what to think or any way I might improve my writing. Ja Ne!


End file.
